Una noche en el paraíso
by Dakada
Summary: LEMON¡ es una advertencia una noche lago pasa entre yami y yugi 7u7 lemon para los pervert


** Atención este fic tiene gran contenido sexual si eres menor de edad te ****recomiendo que no lo leas ,esta historia es yaoi (chicoxchico)es tu responsabilidad si lees o no**

Capitulo único: Durmiendo en el paraíso

era ya tarde,el atardecer era muy rojizo y y Yugi se encontraban en un pequeño parque charlando sobre algunas ''cosas'',pero lo que no sabia yugi era lo que tenia planeado yami para esa noche

-Entonces,tu abuelo no llegara hasta dentro de dos días?,Yugi-le pregunto mientras le miraba a los ojos  
-Si,tuvo una expedición urgente así que estaré solo por unos días mas-le dio una sonrisa  
-oye yugi no quieres que vaya a tu casa?-le pregunto  
-p-para que yami?-pregunto un poco nervioso  
-solo para comer algo o jugar un duelo que te parece-le dijo mientras le hacia una seña con el dedo  
-bu-bueno,si no es para nada mas-le dijo y agacho la cabeza (?)  
-bueno sera mejor irnos o sera demasiado tarde-comento  
-demasiado tarde para que?-pregunto yugi  
-nada en especial solo vamos-le respondió yami mientras le cogía la mano para llevárselo a su casa

Ya en la casa

-Yami no quieres algo de tomar-le pregunto un pequeño chico llamado yugi  
-Claro,me encantaría-''_genial ya que no hay nadie en la casa podre efectuar mi plan para hacer a yugi mio finalmente,no puedo evitar sentir estos deseos por verlo totalmente mio''  
-_Yami,aquí tienes-mientras le daba un vaso con refresco para luego sentarse a su lado-dime,para que querías venir a mi casa? no te creo esa excusa-le hizo un puchero  
-pues veras solo queria pasar,que no soy bienvenido?-se preocupo  
-no por supuesto que no,eres muy bienvenido a esta casa,solo que no te creo lo que me has dicho como excusa para venir a mi casa  
-pues la verdad solo he venido para violarte y para hacerte mio,cuando te duermas y no puedas hacer nada-le dijo de un forma fría  
-QUEEE?¡-dijo asustado,Yami soltó una carcajada -YAMI¡ por que has dicho eso?¡-le grito muy sonrojado-Que tiene?,solo era una broma-dijo mientra bebía mas de su vaso-No debes jugar así con los sentimientos de otras personas  
-Sentimientos?,a que te refieres yugi-le pregunto algo nervioso  
-A QUE ME GUSTAS¡,y no quiero que juegues asi con mis sentimientos-le respondio gritando,yami quedo sorprendido despues de todo ya no era necesario hacer el plan-Yugi,yo tambien te quiero-le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y le dio un gran beso en sus labios,ese beso se convirtio en uno de lengua,yugi ssentia cada movimiento de su lengua en su su boca y le dio batalla el tambien queria besarlo y ganar esa batalla tan dejo sus labios y su lengua para luego besar su cuello,su hermoso cuello

-Yami que estas haciendo?,basta¡-le rogo-no,yugi te amo y quiero hacerte mio cueste lo que cueste-dijo y empezo a besar su cuelo y a succionar dejando pequeñas marcas en su blanca piel-Ya-yami,basta no quiero-yami besaba mas rapidamente y paso de abrazarlo a quitarle lentamente su ropa-Yami¡-grito la victima del ataque-ahh te digo que pares-le rogaba con las respiracion al 1000-No quiero hacerlo en la cocina,por favor-le seguia rogando-entonces donde desea que lo hagamos?-pregunto yami de manera seductora-en mi cuarto ahi estara bien-decia muy sorojado

Los dos ya se encontraban llendo directo a su cuarto haciéndose caricias mutuas para que el ambiente no se acabara,entraron a la habitación y yami dejo sobre su cama a yugi ahora y por siempre su yugi,empezaron a desvestirse uno al otro,ambos estaban ya casi desnudos mientras la mente de yugi ''_esto es lo que he estado soñando noche tras noche,mis sentimientos,mi amor mi yami están aquí demostrándonos lo que sentimos,yami te amo de verdad te amo'' _pensaba y lloraba-Yugi?-pregunto su acompañante-No es nada,solo me siento feliz eso es todo-yami le dio una sonrisa y empezó con su juego malicioso.

Este estaba acariciando el cuerpo de yugi,mientras besaba los labios de su yugi,sus manos pasaron por su pecho y para luego llegar a su vientre y al fin llegar a su intimidad-Yami¡-decia muy sonrojado-Ahi,no por favor,ahh-decia y rogaba

-no me detendre,te deseo yugi y quiero hacerte mio ya te lo dije,ahora que estoy aqui no me detendre-yami paso a besar su pecho y rapidamente lo empujo en la cama,besada y succionaba cada pesado,para llegar a esos botoncitos y empezar a lamerlos y morderlos-ahhhh,yami-gemia yugi ya muy exitado,mientra yami le masturbaba con la mano su hombria

-ahhh ahh yami-seguia gemiendo yugi-asi me gusta,sigue gimiendo me encanta-paso de su pecho hasta lo mas intimo de su hikary para meter su mienbro en la boca y lamerlo y mordelo como nunca antes habia sentido yugi-AHHH-gemi yugi mientrtas trataba de no venirse pero sus intentos fueron en vano-lo sabia,eras delicioso yugi,tan dulce-paso de su mienbro a sus algo le sorprendio yugi se le vino encima y empezo a tocar ''eso'' de yami-y-yugi-dijo nervioso

-yo no me quiero quedar atras-le dicia y masturbaba su mienbro mientras este besaba a su seme de una forma dulce y calida,su rostro era el de un angel,aunqeu yugi ya no podia esperar mas por que yami reaccionara,pero en ese momento yami volteo a yugi sobre la cma y empezo a jugar en su ''entrada'' con un dedo

-Y-yami-gemía con la respiración al 10000,era tan placentero jamas sintió algo como eso ya que esta era su primera vez,la primera vez que se entregaba a alguien de esa manera a alguien sin darse cuenta sintio un dolor inmeso en su ''entrada'' ya que yami habia metido uno de sus dedos en su entrada jugando dentro de el-YAMI¡-grito estaban sudando pero el momento del climax no tardaria en venir,yami dejo de jugar en su entrada para hacer que su mienbro entrara en el el,dio envestida tra envestida,yugi gemía y gemía entonces yugi sintió como un liquido caliente se llenaba dentro de el.

Ambos quedaron cansados en esa noche de amor y de lujuria,pero como ultimo yami le dijo dulcemente y aggarando su mejilla roja de yugi-Buenas noches-yugi le responfido-Buenas noches,yami-yami le beso en sus labios para luego dormir con su calido yugi

FIN DE CAPITULO

* * *

**LO SE¡ soy una pervert muy noob pero ya tenia ganas de hacer un fic de yamixyugi .espero que le haya gustado,:33 y si les gusto por favor dejen sus comentarios ;DD **


End file.
